The Mikaelsons' Rose
by MisfitFairytales
Summary: Cassie holds all the Mikaelson Brothers' hearts, and she holds Kol's tightest of all. She is and has always been his Rose, beautiful but deadly, and she certainly hasn't changed. But how is he supposed to get over the one girl he's loved before he was even immortal? Before he could offer eternity?
1. Prologue

"_I want to show you something," she bit her lip, unsure. She trusted him, but Katherine's stories were getting to her. He was kind and gentle with her, but Katherine's tales of the past she'd had with him and the fear that had shown in her eyes… She couldn't help the small doubt that had bloomed inside of her. She couldn't help the hesitation that showed clearly upon her face. _

"_What is it, Love?" his eyebrows knit together and his eyes glimmered with hurt. She sighed heavily, his knuckles touching her cheek. His thumb brushed her cheekbone and his hand began to splay against her face. He caressed her jaw, and his touch held nothing but careful affection._

"_I have heard stories about your past from-," _

"_Katarina?" her eyes cascaded down. His hand moved to the back of her neck, her hair softly flowing over the back of it. He pulled her closer, and her hands pressed firmly against his chest but not to distance them. His breath was a gentle touch against her forehead._

"_I would never hurt you," he promised in a whisper, his lips pressing delicately against the top of her head, at her hairline. His hand had snaked back to cup her face and his thumb was rubbing her cheek tenderly once again. Slowly, they began to melt together, conforming to fit like two puzzle pieces. Her head tipped back and their foreheads touched._

"_I love you, my darling Cassandra Salvatore," his voice was genuine, adoring, and steady. The doubt washed away and the words slipped out just as heartfelt and openly honest as his. It felt like instinct, her feelings and she knew by the sparkle in his eyes, he was in awe as she opened her heart and took him in._

"_And I love you, Kol Mikaelson."_


	2. Chapter 1

She was uneasy, her eyes flickering all around her. She bit her lip, considering her choices. She could leave, and he'd never know she'd been there. He'd think she blew him off. Or she could stay. Face Esther and her rage. She leaned the direction she came, about to leave. "Were you really thinking of blowing me off, Cassandra?" She whipped around, facing the beast head on. A daring grin curled her lips.

"Blow you off? More like give you a taste of your own medicine, Niklaus," her voice was angelic, soft. But it had a bite of bitterness, making it sour as she sneered at him. His laugh was strong, genuine. It made her falter. A slight breeze swept her hair to the side, Klaus coming to stand directly in front of her. He gazed down at her, and she looked up at him. "I've missed you, my dear Cassie," his voice was true. It sounded different compared to their last greeting.

"You? Miss me? Ha! Last time, we departed as foes," she said with a smile. Niklaus's returned smile was sad, almost regretful. "Last time, we were angry. I truly have missed you. I remember how you and Marcellous had been such close friends, it seemed like you were siblings," The word made her choke up, her throat closing.

"Niklaus," she had a scolding tone, almost burning. Niklaus retracted with a sheepish curl of his lips. "I apologize for bringing up such bad memories, I forget." She nodded curtly, backing away from the closeness. She'd never been so close to someone of her past, it was beginning to make her breathless. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she nodded again. "You called me. You told me you needed my help?" she looked at him for affirmation. He nodded with a small grin, his eyes sparkling as he watched her.

"You've become so..." he said abruptly, trailing off as he searched for the word, "closed-off." Biting her tongue, she brushed past him. "Please Niklaus. Don't act as if were old friends."

"But we are, Cassandra," he interjected.

"But we aren't anymore," she whipped around, the words like acid on her tongue as they slid from her mouth. It made Klaus's mouth close abruptly and his eyes cascade to the ground. She opened her mouth, the beginning of an apology forming, but she cut it off. She needn't apologize for something she hadn't done. He'd been cruel to her the last few years they'd been 'friends'. Then, she'd left. He'd sent her away, and they hadn't spoken until now.

"Cassie," his voice was delicate, pleading. "It was wrong of me to treat you that way, and I wish to prove that I've changed. Please. Let me show you," he held out an inviting hand, his eyes glimmering with hope. She could've crushed it. She could've told him no. She could've done so much with the burning hatred that had been built against him. But she remembered everything good that he'd done. And her hand had reached out, hesitantly, and she let his long, strong fingers wrap around her small and slender ones.

And he'd squeezed her hand. Like an old friend. Then he guided her out of the woods, and toward the French Quarter. Where most of everything from her past was awaiting her return.

* * *

><p>The place seemed exactly the same. The beautifully carved, wooden doors with curled, metal door handles opened up the to grand and not so grand home. She remembered the balls of the 1800's, and the parties of the Roaring 20's. She'd missed this place and she hadn't realized the feeling until it was dug up as she spun around.<p>

She took it in with a wondrous smile. She knew Klaus watched her, and she probably seemed completely strange as she took in everything, but she couldn't help herself. She'd always been curious and filled with wonder. It was the one thing Klaus had enjoyed about her. She remembered all the times he'd come back, telling her to guess what he'd found. And despite the horrible things he'd done, she'd always ask with curiosity what he'd found.

"This place hasn't changed much, has it?" she finally landed her gaze on Klaus. He was smiling as if he was remembering too. "I knew how much you loved it like this and couldn't find myself to change it," he said, looking around himself. He walked around the water fountain made of pearl white marble and she followed him. As she began to walk up the stairs, she felt him watching her.

"Elijah, it's not kind to stare," she said, looking up and grinning brightly. His own lips curled. His elegant voice spoke, "It's nice to see you again, Cassandra." She nodded at him, her eyes saying it was nice to be back. She couldn't control her thoughts as the word seemed to print itself as she looked at every detail about the place. _Home._

She came to a halt as Niklaus held his hands up to stop her in her place. Her eyebrows furrowed as he smirked mischievously. "We have company besides ourselves. And we'd like you to _meet _them," he glanced at Elijah with hinting shine in his blue eyes. She looked over her shoulder at Elijah worriedly, then back at Niklaus. She didn't have a minute to wander over the possibilities, for Klaus had wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lead her into a room.

She found herself staring at three, unknown faces. One was a girl. She had dark hair in waves down to her shoulders with olive-toned skin. Her brown eyes seemed to take in each detail of Cassandra. She wore a loose shirt with jeans and a camouflage jean jacket. She had a judgmental expression. It made her uncomfortable.

Cassie looked to the next face. He had black hair, cut down. His skin was dark and his hands were cuffed and it seemed he was trapped against a bookshelf. His eyes lit up at her entrance, wide with familiarity. She felt her eyebrows furrow. How did he know her?

The next face was frozen in a wide gape. His eyes were a bright blue, his hair curly and brown. His face was a little dirty, a scratch on his jaw. He looked frozen with disbelief. Biting her lip, she looked down, feeling shy. Why did she feel shy? She didn't know this guy.

"Cassie, this is Haley, Vincent, and Kaleb. But you may know Vincent as Finn, and Kaleb as.." she didn't hear the last bit. Her eyes had widened, and her blood had rushed to her cheeks as she flushed. She may have stumbled, she didn't know. All she knew was that Kol was here, in front of her. _Alive. _

"Kol?" she croaked, understanding why he'd been gaping. He'd thought she'd been dead as well. How wonderful. He rose from his laid-back position in the chair, his hands reaching out for her. This time, she felt herself move back. She had pushed herself away from him, and between the staring Elijah and Niklaus. Her eyes shifted to Klaus, and his look became worried, concerned. He saw her panic, her fear. She turned around quickly and ran from the room, knowing they followed. She ran harder, faster than ever, and she could practically feel herself becoming a blur.

_**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I thought it would be good to make you a little curious if not crazy by leaving it like this. I honestly would tear my hair out if I weren't the writer and knew what was going to happen next...And the next chapter should be out whenever. I don't quite have a system going and school is a slight bump in the road. But if I don't get another chapter out in the next week or so, I give you permission to beat on my door with a sledgehammer...Okay, maybe not a sledgehammer. But the concept is understood, right?**_

_** Anyway, the questions for this chapter are:**_

_** What do you think is between Klaus and Cassie?**_

_** Why do you think Cassie was so panicked when she discovered Kol was alive?**_

_** Who do you think will chase after her? Kol? Klaus? Possibly Elijah?**_

_** And for pure curiosity, how did you picture Cassie throughout the chapter? What was your image for her?**_

_**Thanks, and remember, R & R!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_Her laughter rang out, soft and carefree. Her head tipped back as she looked at Niklaus's smiling face, her own grin bright. He stuck his arm out, and she looped hers with his. Her skirts swished as he led her over the hill's crest and to the large spacious field. Marcellous held a thin blade, clanking metal on metal as Elijah dove a strike toward him._

_Marcellous was barely older then sixteen, she thought. His body was growing steadily, and his eyes seemed to radiate happiness. Klaus looked just as joyful, a brilliant feeling having spread through them all. Just as thoughts of her crossed Cassie's mind, Rebekah came gliding over the hill and toward her siblings. As she strolled toward them, Cassie noticed Marcel's focus shimmer to her so quickly, Niklaus and Elijah hadn't seen it. But Elijah struck, stopping before his blade could touch the boy's dark skin._

"_You did well," Niklaus broke the hooking of their arms to go and pat Marcel on the back. The teen smiled up at him, obviously adoring him. She couldn't help the small smile that washed away all other emotions except a quiet content feeling the came through. This was the first time in awhile had she felt calm and relaxed, as if she had no enemies or a fierce hunger that sometimes seemed to control her. She felt human._

_She was feeling._

She could've laughed bitterly at how simple the memory seemed. It didn't seem like much. Certainly not worthy of sticking out of the centuries of memories she held. But this one was the first time she hadn't thought of Kol after she'd been told he was dead. _How pathetic_, she thought angrily. This wasn't how she'd imagine him being alive again. She'd imagined him holding her, in his own body, but still holding her. And she didn't run.

Not sitting in a graveyard with her back to a tomb, thinking of memories she hadn't thought about in years. Thinking about how she missed and hated him for all this time. She wondered how much sympathy she would get from Esther if she came. At that, her heart seemed to harden and chip at the same time. Esther would dig a knife through her, twist it, and then laugh in her face for being weak. She somewhat gracefully got to her feet, wiping the tears that she hadn't felt on her cheeks away.

"Beautiful Cassandra," she turned slowly to face him. His face was the same, his cheeks a little colorless, and his eyes burning with so many, hateful and vengeful emotions. His hands seemed to trembled as the hung next to his hips. His shirt was dirty, his hair messy, and he was staring at her. She didn't know what to think of him. She was already worn out and upset from other reunions, this one was just the icing on the cake.

"Nightmarish Mikael," she said in return, her voice icy. He seemed to smirk at the retort. "Nice to see you as well," he moved forward, the leaves crumpling. It seemed to make another memory run through her head. She shook it away, not wishing to think of that day. "Stay away from me," she growled, backing up the steps he'd taken toward her.

He stopped, feigning a look of hurt. "But Cassandra, I've missed you so," the hurt vanished and a cruel sneer replaced it as his eyes watched her. She seemed to stumbled backwards, like an animal being cornered. And he was truly cornering her, moving closer like a predator creeping up on its prey. She winced as she was forced against the corner of another tomb, the pointed angle poking her in the back. It wasn't the point that had made her wince, but instead the fact that her weakness was shining like a bright light.

"My dear Cassie. You were adored by all Mikaelson's. Even Esther had taken a liking to you. She was quite thrilled knowing that one day, her darling Kol would take your hand. Even I had been hopeful. You would've been a lovely extension to the family. Too bad you chose Niklaus over me a long time ago," he said, tilting his head down as if it was a shame. It was quick. Vampire quick.

His hand had gripped her throat, cutting off all windpipes. He rose her up, suspending her with his strength. She clawed at his hand, her body squirming mid-air. She gurgled, trying to speak through his steel hold on her neck. "You know, I had hoped that maybe, just maybe, I could spare you. That you would choose me. I'd seen it in your eyes that day," it flickered through her mind before she shut it out again.

"You had considered giving up Niklaus, come to my side in this fight. But something changed your mind. Something, and _someone. _Everyone, to be precise. You'd considered the offer, and you seemed to imagine what would happen. Not only would you have lost Kol, but Niklaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus's _pet_," he spat out the last word, rage flaring each word so it was venomous.

"Now, I will take everything from Klaus. Starting with his beautiful Cassandra, the first girl he'd let himself love," he snarled, and the words caught at her heart. Klaus had been like an older brother to her. And Mikael knew that Niklaus didn't love her like he'd loved Tatia. But he'd loved her like he loved Rebekah. That's where Mikael struck home.

She gasped violently, her body crumpling at the impact. She shuddered as she watched the figure's hands clench around bunches of Mikael's shirt. The man lifted him up slightly, and shoved him against the wall. He continued to pound him against the concrete, then released him. He slumped, but was not near unconscious. Until the man twisted his neck, causing Mikael to fall to the ground without the man holding him up.

The man's shoulders rolled as he turned around. Cassie stared at his face, placing its features to memory. He had thick brown hair, cut at his shoulders. His jaw was lined with stubble, circling around his mouth lightly. His brown eyes matched the color of his hair. He had light olive skin, and he wore a plaid shirt and worn out jeans with boots. He held out a hand to help her up, and she ignored it. Rising to her feet not-so-gracefully this time, she leaned on a concrete pillar.

"Do you need help?" the man asked, leaning forward with willing hands. His eyes swirled with concern. She sniffled, barely, but it was enough to get a whiff of the man before her. She looked at him with curious eyes. "You're a werewolf," she said lamely. He rolled his eyes, "And you're a vampire. Now that we've gone over that," he said slowly, mockingly, "how about you tell me your name and let me help you."

"Cassie," she replied snappishly before turning and walking away, perfectly fine. "And I thought we went over it. I'm a vampire, do you think I really needed help when all it was a simple strangling? Please," she said, looking back over her should and smirking, playing his sarcasm game. "Give me a real challenge and stake one of my lungs," she joked.

He chuckled at her, and she pushed through the gate. "By the way, you never told me your name," she reminded him. He nodded, as if affirming the declaration. "Jackson," he answered. She looked at him, checking his heartbeat. It was steady. He wasn't lying. She accepted it, sighing as she caught sight of civilization.

"Nice to meet you, Jackson, and thanks, I guess, for saving me before Mikael ripped out my heart and all," she shrugged, like that was something normal to say. It brought a chuckle out of him. "You're welcome, Cassie. I guess I'll be seeing you around. Try to not almost have your heart ripped out again, I might not be there to save you next time," she laughed softly before he parted, heading the opposite direction of the French Quarter.

She sighed, staring in the direction of the compound. She never broke her gaze as she pulled out her phone and dialed the number. He answered on the fourth ring. "Hello?" she finally glanced away to turn and walk away from the cemetery. The small word let her know it was him.

"Marcel," she breathed, "it's nice to hear your voice again." He must've known her voice instantly as well, his reply quick and almost instinct.

"Cassie. It's been a long time,"

_**A/N: So? Whatcha think? And to clarify a few things:Niklaus turned Cassie into a vampire. Not Kol. That will be continued and explained throughout the next couple of chapters. And no, I don't know if I'm going to spark something between Jackson and Cassie. That's where I would like you to give me your opinions. I could either make something happen ever so slightly and end it, make something happen and drag it out, or not do anything at all. Your decision.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this though, tell me honestly if you didn't. And please, don't be shy in the reviews. They give me a heads up what **_**not****_ to do and what _to _do. Thanks you guys for all the follows and favorites, it makes me happy that you guys are willing to stick with this. Tell me if you are getting bored or anything._**

_**Tell me stuff! **_

_**Love you guys! I hope I can update soon!**_


End file.
